Chaos at Jade Mountain Academy (fanfic)
By: Multiple Mysteries (You guys said you wanted me to write fanfics on this wiki, so I deliver!) Prologue A NightWing walked past Darkwaters sinisterly. She shivered. “You know why I’ve called you here..” the NightWing said in an ominous voice. “Don’t disappoint me. Just stick to the plan, and don’t give away your true intentions. Make me proud, my children. Now go.” Five dragonets then took off, leaving the NightWing’s sight. Chapter 1 Octillo was nervous, and she hated it. Just two weeks ago she had been fine. But now she was actually here. At the school. When a big change happened in her life it always seemed like nothing happened, and then suddenly she became super nervous. At least she had her best friend, Starry Eve, with her. “Where do we get our winglets?” Octillo asked, trying to hide her nervousness. ”Clay and Sunny are handing them out, look!” Starry Eve said, pointing at the two dragons. They walked over to them. “Our winglets, please.” ”Octillo. And Starry Eve, right?” Clay asked. "Yes." ”Octillo, you are in the Gold Winglet. Starry Eve, you are in the Amethyst Winglet. Here are your maps of the school!“ Sunny chirped happily, handing them each a map and the winglet groups with a smile. They walked away from her. Star looked disappointed. “I guess we won’t be clawmates..” Octillo didn’t know what to say. “Yeah..well, bye, then. See you at the Prey Center." ”Okay, see you later." Octillo had been desperately searching the halls for her cave. “Stupid map! You’re not helping anything, y’know!” She heard giggling. “Who’s there..?” The shape of a MudWing walking toward Octillo soon came into sight. “Hi, I’m Mudpie. Do you need help locating your cave?” ”Yes, I do. I’m in the Gold Winglet.” ”Follow me, then!“ she said. ”How do you know where things are? Oh wait, you’ve probably been going to this school for years.” Octillo said, walking through the halls with Mudpie. ”Yes, I have. I’m your clawmate. What’s is your name?” ”Octillo. I’m the hybrid in the winglet.” ”Nice to meet you, Octillo,” Mudpie said sweetly. They stopped at the entrance of a cave. “Here we are!” Octillo walked inside. Her RainWing clawmate was already there. She was at a small table reading a scroll, her scales were swirled with green and pink. Octillo looked at the beds, she saw a hammock placed under the sun. '' It’ll probably super stiff and uncomfortable. '' She decided to make it her bed anyway and laid down on it. Mudpie took a bed near a small pond of water. “Hello.” Octillo said to the RainWing. She saw her scales flash to full pink. ”Oh, hi!” She said. “Are you our SandWing?” She took a closer look at Octillo, and noticed her punch pink underscales and wings. “..No, you can’t be. Our hybrid?” Octillo’s stomach and wings turned slightly yellowish green in colour. “Yes, I am. My name’s Octillo. Who are you?” ”I’m Bacaba, nice to meet you! Do you have a nickname?” ”Yes. But only one dragon is allowed to call me by it.” ”Oh. So, where do you live? What’s your family like? How did your parents meet?” she asked curiously, her scales turning sky blue. Octillo’s stomach turned a little more yellow. “I live mostly in the sand kingdom, but once a month I go the rainforest. And my family..well my dad’s a RainWing and lives in the rainforest, and my mom’s a SandWing, obviously, And lives in the desert. I have a half brother and step brother, too. I don’t know how my parents met.” Bacaba took out a blank scroll from a bag hanging over the chair next to her, she started writing in it. “Cool.” Ocfillo sighed and laid down on her hammock, facing the wall away from Bacaba. Bacaba looked a little hurt, her scales turned a little bit a darker blue. There are other hybrids here, you’ll have a group to hang out with in no time! I hope Bacaba stops asking questions like that. If she doesn’t then I guess I’ll have to get used it. And this school. Chapter 2 Lionfish stalked the school halls, looking for the art room, where he and his-adopted-siblings agreed to meet up. He desperately looked for the cave, and then he found it! He slithered inside, and found a strangely colored SandWing already there. He scoffed. “What is it you’re doing here?” He asked, trying to sound polite. The SandWing turned around, his face looked uncomfortable. Lionfish straightened his posture to seem less snake-like. “I’m just checking out art pieces students before us made..Uh, w-what’s your name?” ”I’m Lionfish,” He said plainly. Should he be on the kill list? No. I have to unsettle him into leaving. Lionfish went snake-like again and slithered up to him and whispered in the SandWing’s ear, “And what might your name be?” ”Uh-u-Uh, T-Tumbleweed.” ”Ah, well Tumbleweed, why don’t you just mosey on out of here, nice and fast, alright?” Lionfish hissed. ”W-why?” ”Just go!” Lionfish said fiercely. Tumbleweed bolted out the door. Lionfish smiled with satisfaction. He waited about an hour, before his siblings started to enter the art room. “There you are!” he growled. ”We tried to get here as fast as we could! But our annoying clawmates got in the way!” A dragon named Nigntmare snickered. “And my annoying blood siblings!” ”You shouldn’t even bother finding your caves, you should’ve just come here first thing after you were assigned a winglet!” ”We tried, alright?” a dragon named Darkwaters said. ”When should we ambush everyone?” a third dragon asked. Her name was Truth Hider. “Mother will tell me when,” Darkwaters answered. The four of them waited for the rest of their siblings. ”You get the dragonflame cactus through successfully?” Lionfish asked. ”Yeah. It was super hard, though. Especially because we brought so many,” one of them said. “We should just head to our caves, now!” Chapter 3 Tumbleweed was in his cave. He refused to talk to anyone. Instead he eyed the SeaWing, Lionfish, he met in the art room earlier. He was terrifying, and suspicious. Why did he want him out of the art room? The bell rang. It was time for the first class. If he remembered correctly, the Jade Winglet’s first class was history. He entered the classroom. It seemed the teacher wasn’t there yet. He looked around at the students. The MudWing seemed nice and bright, not suspicious at all. Lionfish was, as stated before, scary. The RainWing was grey. If Tumbleweed remembered correctly, he assumed it meant he was bored, which was normal enough.. though not necessarily normal for a RainWing. He assumed. Next was the NightWing. She was also a creep. She was sitting next to Lionfish, so she was certainly suspicious. He began to wonder if they were planning a crime. He hoped not. Then there was the IceWing, who was scowling. He’d certainly be a bully. Next was the SkyWing, who looked just as mean as the IceWing. The SilkWing looked bored, which Tumble guessed was pretty normal. The HiveWing‘s eyes were darting all around the room with a curious expression, and the LeafWing was trying to talk to the SkyWing. Last was the hybrid, who was sitting with Lionfish and the NightWing. Soon, Professor Webs entered the room. “Hello, class. Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy. Your first lesson will be about the Scorching.” ”Hi!” The MudWing said. Webs looked tired and unhappy with his job. “You haven’t introduced yourselves to one another yet, so you can do that while I set up the lesson.” Tumbleweed was puzzled for a moment, but soon deduced that Webs was using this as an excuse to not start class yet. “I’m Tumbleweed,” he said, deciding to get it going. ”Earthquake!” the MudWing said excitedly. Lionfiah grimaced and sharply said, “Lionfish." ”I’m Lemur,” the RainWing said, annoyed. He rolled his eyes and his scales turned slightly orange. The NightWing smirked. “Truth.” Lionfish grinned sinisterly. “Peregrine,” said the SkyWing. The IceWing shuffled, a little embarrassed. “Reindeer.” ”Swallowtail!” The SilkWing spat. ”Huh?” the HiveWing said. “Oh, uh, Buzzard.” ”And I’m Treehouse!” the LeafWing Said. ”I’m the hybrid, Darkwaters, you can call me Dark for short.” Webs still seemed to be “getting ready for class”. “Professor, we’re all done,” Tumbleweed reminded. Webs jerked his head up. “Oh! Alright, so, the scorching, Yes..” ”Why is this dude even a teacher? He clearly doesn’t want to be one!” Peregrine slurred. Webs sighed and stroked his forehead. “Are we gonna learn about the Scorching or not?” ”I prefer not,” Lemur spat. “Scavengers used to the rule the world, then we took control of Pyrrhia. End of story.” ”Yeah. I wanna learn about Darkstalker! I ain’t scared of him!” Reindeer remarked. “Not something boring like the scorching!” ”Albatross could also be fun,” Lionfish blurted. ”Or we could learn about nothing at all!” Truth said. ”I don’t think ditching class is a good idea, Truth..” Dark said. ”CLASS!” Webs shouted. He sighed. ”Now you‘ve ruined the lesson! Detention for everyone who just spoke!” he hissed. Truth hissed and Lion scowled, but Tumbleweed could tell there was a slight sign of relief on Dark’s face. Peregrine dropped her head on her desk with a loud slam, Reindeer smirked, and Lemur snickered. Tumbleweed just sighed. So this was his Winglet. The legendary Jade Winglet. Chapter 4 Mermaid was at lunch, sitting by most of her clawmates. ”Okay guys, I’m sorry, but not really, but I’m going to talk about boys! There’s just this one in our winglet I can’t get out of my mind!” The IceWing, Fractal, said. ”Go ahead!” The hybrid, Starry Eve smiled. Mermaid rolled her eyes, but went back to looking interested, which she was, it’s just that “dating” wasn’t her thing. Or at least she didn’t fell like it was right now. ”Okay, so, it’s like, totally..'' Log''!” Fractal exclaimed. “Too bad I’m an IceWing...and he’s a MudWing, so when he’s old enough every couple of months he’ll just mate with a new stranger. Unless we run away together...! Ooh, I could write a novel about that!" “You are made of wistful thinking, Frac,” Mermaid remarked. ”Well, sometimes my wishful thinking can form good writing ideas!” the IceWing snapped. ”Uh, let’s not start a fight! Let’s keep the topic on boys, just to make everything easier!” said Eucalyptas, the SandWing in their winglet. “More specifically if anyone has a crush on someone.” She blushed, “I do.” Mermaid was genuinely annoyed at this point. She wanted to talk about her struggles in school, to get rid of the stress. Not this! This was stupid! I’ll bet I’m not the only one here who’s stressed, too! ''She snarled and turned away from the group. Her eyes focused on twelve students entering the lunch room, ten minutes late. ''They do know we only have thirty minutes to eat, right!? She watched them take their seats, she saw a NightWing- the NightWing from her winglet, she realized-, snarl and walk toward her table, having no where else to sit. Mermaid scooted toward her as she took her seat. “Hey, having a hard time at this school?” The NightWing turned to Mermaid with a much nicer face than what Mermaid had seen before. Her smile was clearly forced, though. “Oh, kind of. How about you?” ”Honestly, it’s pretty stressful for me, too. But I made some new friends, which is really nice!” ”Yeah..” The NightWing looked deep in thought. ”What’s up?” ”Oh, nothing!” ”Okay...Uh, what’s your name?” ”Nightmare. I believe we are both princesses, right?” “Yeah. I’m one of the lesser known ones, though. Queen’s niece.” ”I see. Say, would you like to sneak out after classes and talk privately?” ”Why can’t we just talk in public?” ”Would you?” Nightmare prompted. ”Uh, I guess.” Nightmare beamed. “Great!” Chapter 5 Category:Fanfictions Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Work in Progress Category:Writing Pieces